XCom: Operation Frenzied Culmination
by Asukanerv002
Summary: When an EXALT raid forces the Commander and Bradford to flee for their lives, are they running towards something that will change the dynamic between them forever? Forced to confront their feelings, the pair struggles with love, duty, desire and responsibility.


_This story contains mature content. Please be advised._

* * *

Central Officer John Bradford stood watch at his post over XCom Headquarters Mission Control. It had been a long shift. The constant chatter in his headset had started to lull him to sleep about an hour ago. It won't be long before he can grab something to eat and hit his bunk for a few hours shuteye, then come back for a mission briefing with the Commander.

His ten hour shift passed quickly with several mission strikes against EXALT. The young officer was starting to think they had an unending supply of men like the Aliens. XCom is battling a war on two fronts and it is wearing on them. They need to rid themselves of this annoyance - at least that is how he sees it and get back to the matter at hand - the Aliens.

The Commander had expressed the same on several occasions. She was done with risking the men's lives against their own. He was even sure she had used the phrase "traitors against humanity" the other day after being briefed on EXALT's activities across the globe. Their behavior was different from the invaders. They were less predictable in her eyes.

Almost as in response to thinking of her the Commander steps onto the floor of Mission Control. He hears her heels on the metal stairs behind him and it brings a little smile to his face. He composes himself before he turns to greet her, "Good Morning Commander."

"Central. Were you on last night?" She asks him. She can see a weariness in his eyes, but to otherwise look at him you would think he just came on duty. She smiles thinking this. Central is always the perfect example of a XCom Officer.

"Yes Commander," he replies. "Just about to hand Mission off to Lieutenant Robinson." He sees the corners of her lips turn down ever so slightly. "I'll be back at 1500 hours for the briefing."

"Good to know," she says with a smile in a soft voice. She looks up at the halo globe. "While you get to hit your bunk, I have to meet with Sergeant Johnson about our armory reserves. It seems that the men feel it's easier to spray the X-rays with ammo instead of actually attempting to aim."

"I don't think that's actually the case Commander," he tells her with a smirk.

"Oh - you don't? Shall we count bullets next op, Central?" She asks him as she taps the toe of her shoe on the console in front of them. He can tell she's in one of her playful moods this morning. He enjoys when she's like this, it makes the day more - interesting.

"Regardless of your beliefs Central, the Sergeant and I are going to have a chat about where all our stores are going. If you'll excuse me, I'll see you later this afternoon." She smiles as she turns to head down the tunnel.

Since her arrival at HQ, Central had learned a lot about Commander Margaret Curtis. He had of course read her file when he was first informed that she would be placed in charge of the XCom Project. The accidental death of Commander William Ravel had sent waves through the organization, but not as many as her rise to Commander.

Her first challenge was dealing with the mass exodus of personnel that couldn't see their way to follow a civilian such as herself and those who wouldn't serve under a woman. Neither seemed to bother her. She thanked them for their services and found replacements before they were off base. Bradford was impressed how she took it all in stride. In actuality he had been impressed with her before he knew she was his new superior officer. That was something he had to constantly push from his thoughts the more time he spent with her. At first it had been that she was simply attractive, but now that he had gotten to know her it was much more. It took more than a pretty face to interest him. The Commander had it all - and unfortunately that title as well.

While he made conscious efforts to keep his thoughts professional though his subconscious had a mind of its own. He had started to dream about her after his long days beside her. It was why he had started to change his schedule and yet it still happened. Bradford would dream of her coming to him in the middle of the night and them quietly making love in his bunk behind the pulled curtain without anyone knowing she was there. Watching her walk away from him now in her black skirt and high heels begins to stir something in him.

Lieutenant Alec Robinson reports for duty in Mission just as Central confirms a transfer of power between engineering and research. Doctor Vahlen is in the midst of interrogating her newest alien subject. Doctor Shen, the head of Engineering had insisted on additional safety protocols with a Muton housed in the containment unit. It had actually been the only way the Commander had agreed to have one of those things inside the base.

It had taken Central hours of discussion to assure her that it was with good reason and not just for Vahlen's amusement-something Central wasn't sure about himself. Still he argued the point until she relented. He hadn't been positive she was listening to him the whole time. She was watching him as he paced back and forth in the briefing room explaining to her his thoughts, but she didn't seem to be focused at times, asking him to repeat himself. When he looked at her she had a dreamy far off look. He knew she was distracted by something.

"Central," Robinson says as he comes up behind the CO. "Did we get a new batch of recruits? I swear I don't know anyone these days."

Bradford looks at him, "Not that I know of, but I know what you mean. Something wrong?"

"No, you know how it is. New guys always sizing each other up," Robinson tells him putting on his headset. Central nods in agreement before briefing him on the nights activities and the Commander's whereabouts. "Actually I have to get these to her." Robinson says holding up a file in his hand. "Dr. Shen saw me coming this way and asked me to give her the resource requirements for the new list of engineering projects."

"I can take it to her before I knock off duty," Central tells him. He takes the file from the officer and starts to make his way down the tunnel.

Walking down the long concrete tube that connects Mission to the storage and loading docks he notices a recruit approaching him. Another newbie he says to himself thinking of what Robinson had mentioned. As the soldier is about to pass him he sees the tail of his shirt is untucked from his trousers, sticking out from under his XCom jacket. Complete lack of respect for the attire, Central thinks. He stops just before him and puts out his hand to slow him down. "Straighten yourself out soldier," Bradford says gesturing to his shirt. The man stops and looks down, muttering sorry sir as he tucks the shirt in. As he does Central observes his left hand, it's tattooed. Visible ink was not allowed on HQ personnel, this was a clear violation of XCom regulations. "What's your name, soldier?"

The newcomer looks up at him and narrows his eyes slightly at first. Then he smiles and in a respectful tone says, "Corporal McManus, Sir." Central looks him up and down.

"Who do you report to, McManus?" Bradford asks. The soldier before him didn't answer him straight away. He then hears a comm transmission. McManus moves to touch his ear and Central sees the silver earpiece. He sees the realization come over Bradford's face and starts to move, reaching behind his back. Central quickly rushes him, slamming him against the concrete wall, pinning his arms behind him. "Who the hell are you?"

A slow smiles draws across McManus' faces as he looks at the CO. He jerks his head forward and headbutts Central, knocking him backwards. It takes him off guard for a moment before he regains control of his body and swings a right hook at the infiltrator, striking him to the ground. He moves swiftly and grabs him, punching him again, breaking his nose. "Who the hell are you I said?" He barks at him. The man spits blood from his mouth and just smiles again before Bradford hits him one last time.

Flipping him over he pulls a pistol from under his jacket and a second from inside. Then Central rips the earpiece from his head and places it to his own ear. There is chatter all over the comm, but it's not their frequency. "Confirm package is in sight?" He hears one of the voices say.

There is silence and then a second voice responses, "I have visual. Will take her on your mark." Bradford knows instantly they are talking about the Commander. He starts to move, racing down the tunnel. Over the comm he can hear multiple call signs. He's positive he's heard them before in EXALT intel. His mind is racing as he makes his way to her. EXALT was more brazen than they thought. If they managed to capture the Commander, they would have a strong bargaining tool - at least that is what he thought they would believe. He didn't think the organization would bend to such an act of terrorism. The Commander may not have been military, but she had served in the CIA. She understood the risks better than anyone. Still it wouldn't come to that if Central has anything to say about it.

As he enters the large loading bay he runs into Johnson. He looks flustered. "Where's the Commander?" Central asks him as he looks around the room.

"Central are you joining us this morning?" Johnson replies. Central shakes his head, "I'm late - damn alarm. I'm meeting her in the office on the mezzanine." Central glances up at the room which overlooks the storage facility. As he does he notices a few staff members he doesn't know across the way.

Turning back to Johnson, "Are you armed?" Johnson looks at him alarmed. Carefully he turns away from the strangers and takes out the earpiece. "Don't make any sudden moves. I believe we're under attack. Take this and head down to Mission. Give it to Robinson. It's tuned to their frequency. We need to shut this down before anything happens. Understood?" Johnson nods. "Tell him I think it's EXALT. I'm going for the Commander." Central laughs out loud and pats Johnson the shoulder as he turns to walk up the stairs to the mezzanine.

As he reaches the top of the metal staircase, he sees the group of men below start to move. He slowly reaches behind him and pulls one of the guns out from under his sweater. He's positive they are watching him, but there are other possible targets in the vicinity. He glances at his watch, 0810. Shift changes have just happened all over HQ, people are just settling in, checking nightly logs and probably not on guard, but then again why should they be - there was no intel on this Bradford thinks. He hears gunfire down the tunnel and then the group below him pulls their weapons.

"Security Status RED - Repeat, Security Status RED" Robinson say over the HQ Comm system. Bradford fires several shots before he takes cover behind one of the metal grates which grace the mezzanine scaffolding. He stands up and fires off two more before crouching down again. He knows he has dropped at least one agent on the floor and there are at least two additional targets within sight.

There is suddenly a scream from inside the office to his right. "Commander…"he mutters under his breath. He makes a run for the end of the walkway, taking cover in the corner. He's sure he's out of the line of fire from this location. He slowly slides along the walk below the windows. The blinds are dropped on them and he can't see in. Inside there are the unmistakable sounds of a struggle. He then hears someone being struck and her cry out in pain. Another scuffling and then soft pleads of no.

Central knows he has to get in there. He makes a dash from the corner and fires off two more shots. He crouches down again before getting ready to make a run for the door. Reaching it he kicks it in and moves inside - he sees everything he needs to see in that moment. He feels his finger squeeze the trigger of the pistol before he knows what he is doing. Firing a single round into the head of the EXALT agent that stands over the Commander. His body drops and Bradford kicks the door closed behind him.

The agent had her bent over the desk. He had placed his pistol on the table next to her as he had hiked up her skirt. The Commander's hands were bound behind back; her face turned away from Bradford. He walks over to the body and pulls the knife from the man's hip. As he stands up he carefully pulls down her skirt and cuts the zip tie that binds her hands. "Commander," he says as he helps her up. As she turns to him she reaches up and pulls one of those handkerchiefs the EXALT agents are so famous for wearing over their faces in the field from her mouth. He can see where the infiltrator had struck her. The skin beet-red compared to her usually ivory complexion.

"Central," her voice trembles like her body. There are tears in her grey eyes. He wants to reach out and hold her, tell her it was okay and she is safe, but she's not yet. Looking down he tries to think, but he can't while he gazes at her. He has to get her somewhere fast. The room they're in has large windows making it un-secure.

"We have to get out of here," he tells her as he picks up the pistol from the desk. He checks the clip and loads the chamber before handing it to her. "Do you have a comm on you?"

She nods, "He pulled it out." She slides off the desk and reaches for something on the floor on the opposite side, handing it to him.

Bradford puts it in his ear, and opens the line to Mission. "Mission this is Central. I have the Commander. Status?"

He hears Robinson in his ear, "We have multiple attacks. All in small groups. Delta has been deployed to deal with them. They seem to be converging on your position Central."

"Right. I'm getting the Commander to safety. I'll confirm when I find out just where that is. Central out." He closes the line and turns back to her. When he looks up at her he sees she has pulled back her hair. She is standing just slightly below his eye line and he looks down to see her heels lying on the floor next to her feet. She's ready to move when he is. "Are you alright Commander?" He asks her.

She gives him a little smile, "I am, thanks to you." She tells him and he thinks he sees her lean into him. "Where to?"

Then he remembers the old security center. The architects had placed the secure room in a strange place, forcing the XCom personnel to change the location and use one of the offices slated for officers. It had meant equipment had to be moved and rewiring done before it was operational. The original location was set back off the secondary loading bay down a small corridor. It would mean one way in and out, but with Bradford and the Commander's clearance he was sure they could lock down the room and use it as a safe room until Robinson could get control of the base. With the comm they could supply support and directions from there.

"We need to get over to the old security office, we'll be able to hunker down in there," he tells her. "We have EXALT forces coming our way." She nods and glances at the body on the floor next to him. "Stay close, alright?" He says drawing her focus back to him. She doesn't need to think about that now, he tells himself.

Bradford walks over to the window and looks out the blinds, he can't see anyone but the sound of gunfire is coming from the left. EXALT must be dealing with Delta as they come down the tunnel. He looks back at her, "I'll give you covering fire and you get moving." He takes a deep breath as he opens the door. Stepping out on the metal walkway he quickly scans the room. Just below him to his left are a group of five EXALT agents, they are in a firefight with Delta who are locked down in the Mission Tunnel. Taking aim he fires off three rounds as he feels her pass behind him.

When the Commander left Central in Mission earlier that morning she hadn't expected to see him until later that afternoon, but when he helped her up from the desk she had never been so grateful to see his face. She had been waiting in the mezzanine office for the Sergeant when a recruit had come in looking for a packing list. He had saluted her and started to look in the filing cabinet against the wall.

She had picked up her data pad while leaning on the desk and started to tap away some notes on staffing requirements when she heard a strange buzzing from behind her. Glancing back over her shoulder she saw the soldier pull his hand away from his ear as he looked in her direction. She realized then she hadn't seen him before. This was nothing new. The Commander was still getting to know the base after all this time and the personnel assigned to certain sections were still unknown to her. Looking at her watch, she saw it was slightly after 0800. Sergeant Johnson was late. That won't bode well for him she thought.

The Commander heard the recruit moving behind her as she lifted her hand to her ear. She'd call Mission and have Central or Robinson locate the Sergeant for her. She doesn't have all day to wait for him. She felt the soldier grab her hand stopping her. His grip on her wrist was tight. "What are you doing?" She snapped - it's an involuntary response. She attempted to pull away from him but he squeezed tighter, stepping in front of her. A menacing grin slipped across his lips.

"Let's not makes this unpleasant Commander," he told her as he reached back and pulled out a pistol. He reached up and pulled the comm from her ear, throwing it on the floor behind the desk. Pointing the gun at her, he reached for his own comm, "Package acquired." She couldn't hear the other side of the conversation only the faint buzz. "I'll keep her busy while we wait for you," he told the person on the other end as he caressed her cheek with the end of the gun. She jerked her face away from him.

There was suddenly gunfire outside the room. She looked in its direction and felt herself jerk forward, his eyes never leaving her, he simply squeezed her arm. When she looked back at him, he seemed to have changed. Perhaps it's the adrenaline coursing through her, but he seemed more animal like. His face reminded her of a wolf or some kind of predator. "EXALT?" She asked calmly. He nodded quietly looking at her. She swore he licked his lips. "Don't you realize we're fighting for humanity's survival?" She couldn't understand why they were in conflict. He simply smirked and glanced down her body. This can't be happening she thought.

He slowly lowered his gun and she heard another gun go off. This time he glanced in that direction. She took that moment to push off the desk, shoving her weight into him. He was knocked off balance for a moment and she got past him. Reaching out he grabbed her arm, wrenching her back to him. Placing his hand around her throat, pulling her close to him. "I guess you like it unpleasant, Ma'am" he spun her around and slammed her against the desk. She attempted to get up again, but she felt the back of his hand strike her across the mouth. Her head jerked back and as she came back to look at him she placed her hand to her mouth. Her eyes narrow, she sets her jaw as she made another attempt.

This time he grabbed hold of her long brown hair and forced her down on the desk, holding her there. He braced her with his hips and she felt something else. He was aroused. His hardness was pressed against her ass. She began to panic slightly, trying to get up. The agent reached for one of her forearms and pulled it behind her back, twisting it in an upward motion until it felt like it would snap. The pain hit her and she fell back down against the laminate. He then reached for the other forearm. Using one hand he held them together and she felt a zip tie slip around them. Bending over he pulled it tight with his teeth. "Now be a good girl." He told her pushing on her arms. She cried out in pain. "Can't have any of that now." She heard him moving behind her. She started to tell him no - she'd be good when his hands are at her mouth. He pushed a piece of bunched up cloth against her lips. "Open up," he told her and when she doesn't he covered her mouth and nose with his hand. He cut off her air until she opened and he shoved the gag inside. There was a sensation of the barrel of the gun sliding down her spine and then she heard him place it on the desk next to her. His hand moved to her back and he placed pressure on the small of it, forcing her down on the surface. He placed a foot between her legs and kicked her feet slightly apart, while his hand slipped down and traced a line up the back of her thigh, pulling the fabric of her skirt up over her ass. She strained to get up, her cries were muffled against the cloth gag. The Commander could feel tears building in her eyes. He pressed against her and she felt him even harder than before. He chuckled, "Mmm...I like that. Keep it up. This is just hazard pay for me Commander," he said as he roughly grabbed the flesh of her ass, squeezing it hard. "The more you struggle the funner it will be." He let his fingers slowly snap the elastic of her panties against her body as he rubbed himself between the cheeks of her ass. She stared at the filing cabinet and tried escape the sensation.

Without warning the door to the room burst open. There was but a beat and she heard a single gunshot. Her body jumped and the agent behind her fell to the floor with a thud. From her angle she could see his face, a bullet hole between his eyes. She felt her body relax, though she didn't know what had just walked through the door.

The Commander heard the door slam shut and then someone moving by the body. There was a shadow on the floor. She felt the fabric of her skirt gently pulled down and straightened before she felt cold metal slide between her wrists. A hand braced her and then the knife cut the ties. "Commander," she heard and she knew when she turns she would be looking at Central. Part of her didn't want to look at him, knowing he had just seen her like this. He gingerly helped her up and she reached up to pull the cloth from her mouth.

As she runs down the metal walkway she wishes they had minute - just a single moment. She needs one. For him to hold her after what almost happened. Part of her thinks she could have fallen into anyone's arms after that, but deep down she knows that she wants it to be his.

At the end of the walk she sees three EXALT agents coming across the loading dock. She raises the pistol and fires a round just missing the point man of the group. He jerks back and changes direction. Central moves up behind her, his back to hers as they crouch behind the metal grating. "Another 100 feet," he tells her. She stands again and fires three rounds, one at each target. Central does the same. As she turns to run she catches something out of the corner of her eye.

There is an agent on the scaffolding behind them. She grabs Central's arm and yanks him out of the way as she pulls off two rounds at the man, striking him in the knee. They feel the walkway shake as he collapses to the floor. Still gripping his gun he rises to fire it. She turns to Central and yells go.

Making it to the hall that leads to the security room, he pushes her in front of him. Two of the agents from the floor have managed to get to the stairs and are in pursuit. Just get her inside he thinks, that is all you have to do. She reaches the door first and taps the keypad. The door opens and she feels a bullet whiz by them. She turns to fire, but Central is in the way. She hears his gun click - no round left. He goes to pull a clip from his waist.

Grabbing the back of his sweater she pulls him towards the door, keeping her eyes on the advancing foes. One of the two has a small satchel hanging from his body. They couldn't be that stupid, she thinks. She sets her stance at the entrance of the door and takes aim, hoping she is as good as she remembers being.

There is a blast that knocks the two of them into the room. A small fire ball erupts in the corridor in front of them. Central kicks the large metal door shut behind them, hearing the automatic locks engage. He falls to cover her. They lay there as they hear the shockwave hit the door. Thank god for blast proof materials, Central thinks. Neither of them moves for a few moments. He can feel her heart racing beneath him. As he takes a deep breath of relief he breathes her in. Smelling the sweet honey-like scent of her perfume. It has teased him for months, he thinks and now it's possible he will never be able to escape it.

Bradford slowly rises up on one arm, still leaning over her. She looks over her shoulder and up at him. He is still partially on top of her and she doesn't want him to move. He looks at her and smirks, "well that wasn't what I had in mind." She laughs.

He sits up and reaches for the comm. "Mission, this is Central. The Commander is secure."

Robinson expresses a sigh of relief. "Delta squad reported an explosion in the secondary loading bay."

"Confirmed, but we're alright." He tells him as the Commander sits up. "We're locked down in the old security center. Status on the infiltrators?" Robinson reports they have extinguished and contained most of the problems, but there are still a few small issues which remain. He advises they have suffered several casualties of their own and that they are dealing with the wounded as best they can at this time. Once the base is secure they'll have to get engineering out to the loading bay to see if there is any structural damage before getting them out - it could be several hours.

"Understood. We're safe and you know where to find us if you need us. Central out." He says and then looks over at the Commander. He can see her lip is bleeding from where she was struck earlier. He pulls out a white handkerchief from his pocket and carefully dabs at the blood before handing it to her.

She looks at the handkerchief and smiles, "I haven't seen one of these in forever. I didn't think anyone carried them anymore." She tells him.

"My grandfather taught me to always have one when a lady needs it," he says. She smiles again at the thought.

"I like that."

He shrugs a little and starts to get to up. Once on his feet he extends a hand to her to help her up. He then reaches down and picks up the two pistols on the floor. "You're pretty good with one of these." He tells her hefting the gun in his hand.

She gives him a lopsided smile. "You didn't think they had me hit people with my purse at the CIA did you?" He chuckles.

"No, I didn't think that Commander." He glances around the room. It's small with a bank of monitors along one wall. The consoles in front of them are all shut down and from what Central remembers the link would have to be transitioned from Mission to here in the case of an emergency. There is a chair and a cot with a small light next to it and a storage locker with some rations, water and a first aid kit. He places the guns on the console, with the third he pulls from under his sweater. Next to them he places the extra clip. "It looks like we'll be here for a while."

Walking to the locker he grabs a bottle from the reserves and opens it for her. As he hands it to her, he sees she is rubbing her wrist. It makes him think of how he found her. "Are you alright?" He asks her. He takes a deep breath, "I mean with before…"

With all they had been through she had managed to push the ordeal from her mind until now. She nods her head quickly, worried that the reality of what almost transpired might overwhelm her. A lump forms in her throat making it hard for her to speak. Nothing happened, she tells herself - he stopped it. You're okay, she thinks. The Commander feels her bottom lip start to quiver. She knows that feeling; it happens right before the tears begin to flow. She doesn't want to cry in front of Central so she pulls her lips into her mouth and pressed down trying to control emotion.

Central feels terrible having asked, seeing her struggling with the question. He looks at her big grey eyes, "It's okay." He tells her. She mouths a silent thank you and takes a deep breath before exhaling. "Do you want to lie down?" He asks her gesturing to the cot in the corner.

"No, I'm okay." She tells him trying to shake it off. "But you should, you were heading to your bunk when I saw you last." She says. "I can sit up, you sleep." She tells him as she reaches out and touches his chest between his pecs. She doesn't know why she did it - she has never touched him before. In fact she has always made it a point not to have any physical contact with him. It could confuse things - especially for her.

Bradford can still see she is clearly shaken. He won't be able to rest with her like this. "Why don't we both get some rest," he tells her and she glances at the small cot.

"That is not exactly made for two, Central," she says with a smirk.

"It's standard issue for some of us," he tells her knowing fully well she doesn't sleep in a bunk like the rest of them.

"You're absolutely right. My bad, but you don't usually sleep two to a bun- You know what, I don't need to know that." She says, blushing slightly. "But anyhow-"

He thinks he knows what's on her mind - she's worried how it will look." We're both adults, Commander." He moves to the cot, slipping off his shoes he lies down. "Besides we won't get any sleep once they get us out of here." He places his back to her, looking over his shoulder, he reaches back patting the open space behind him.

She looks at him and he smiles. That smile, she thinks, has gotten many a girl in trouble she bets. The Commander slowly walks over to the bed and lays down with her back to his. It's awkward. She doesn't usually lay on this side she thinks, but to turn would mean -

It's quiet for a few moments and then Bradford feels her body shudder beside him. He thinks she is silently crying next to him. He quickly turns towards her, "Commander?" She rolls over to face him and he can see she has her hand to her mouth - there is a small mischievous smile on her face and she is trying to stifle a giggle.

"Sorry Central - nervous giggles. Terrible habit of mine." She laughs a little harder as a smile spreads across his lips. "I got in trouble a lot in church." He chuckles at this.

He looks down at her. Her long brown hair has fallen around her shoulders and cascaded on the pillow. She is so beautiful, he thinks. Her eyes, her small nose and full rose colored lips. He could gaze at her for days like this, he tells himself, but what gets him is that smile. He loves when she smiles at him. Like Helen of Troy she is the reason men go to war.

She shifts to give him a little more room and starts to slip off the edge of the cot. Without thinking he reaches out his hand and grabs her hip, pulling her closer to him. As she starts to fall she grabs the front of his sweater with her hand. Her long fingers still holding on to him as she looks into his dark brown eyes. "Sorry," she whispers. Neither of them letting go of one another. They look into each other's eyes.

Bradford wants to move in and kiss her. He would if she was any other woman, but she is the Commander. Yet, he can't seem to pull himself away from her. His pulse quickens. They have never been this close. He glances down at the rest of her body. The first few buttons of her blouse are open, just how she always wears them. Under the black fabric of her shirt he catches a glimpse of grey lace. He knows it matches her panties from when he straightened her skirt earlier. Reaching for it would be unprofessional he thinks and still the urge persists.

The Commander can feel his strong hand on her hip, his fingers pressing the silk fabric of her blouse against her skin. What will he do if she leans in and kisses him? She's thought about that - a lot. Her handsome CO has made it very difficult at times to focus on pressing matters. They have had a playful banter between them, but she wants to be playful in other ways with him. It's so lonely as Commander. Everyone is always on guard and saluting her - she's treated like a soldier when she wants to be treated as a woman. Touched, caressed and whispered sweet nothings to. That's the way she longs for Central to treat her. She wants him to touch her in inappropriate ways. She's thought about telling him in her quarters on their late night work sessions together. Those evenings seem to linger on, perhaps he feels the same way and he doesn't want to leave her. The Commander enjoys his company. He has a sweetness to him that has charmed her from the first. What would Central Officer Bradford do if she asked him to touch her? Would he remind her of protocols or would he do as he was told?

There is an undeniable energy between them. He feels it pulling him towards her. He lets his hand slide up to her face. His fingers slipping under her hair. He knows what he is doing and still can't believe his audaciousness. She moves her face closer to his. He searches her eyes for some sign to tell him what to do. For an order, anything. "Commander?" He says ever so softly. Bradford feels her tremble at the sound of her name. "We shouldn't," he tells her, his words almost caught in his throat.

"No, we probably shouldn't," she agrees with him as she reaches up and touches his face. Five o'clock shadow, she thinks as she rubs her thumb across his bottom lip. Whispering to him," tell me you have felt this before."

He swallows hard. "God yes," he mutters as he places his forehead against hers. "More times than I want to admit." She closes her eyes slightly and gives him a sexy smile. He feels her foot against the leg of his trousers. His eyes shut for a moment and he pines quietly.

She bites her bottom lip and in a husky voice she asks, "What's stopping you Central," He looks like he's in agony over the question, as it comes to him as a long complicated riddle. She feels his hand gently squeeze her hip as he tries to find a way to answer. She lowers her head slightly and looks up at him, "because of who I am?" He silently nods. His tongue slips across his lips. He wants this more than anything, but if it happens he'll have to step down and he can't imagine ever leaving her.

The Commander breathes him in, smelling a combination of sweat, deodorant and him. It only arouses her further. She knows she is wet. She never been this wanton before with anyone. "Bradford, what if I told you she never made it in this room?" She asks him. He looks confused. In a smoky voice she mutters, "It's just me…" She says moving in closer. Her lips so close to him they are breathing the same air. "The Commander isn't here, it's just Maggie."

He can't take it any longer. He moves his head and feels her lips touch his. A soft gasp escapes her as he kisses her for the first time. Opening his mouth slowly, he takes his time. Her lips part for him and he hears a moan. He's craved this for so long, he won't let himself rush it. If he is going to be struck down for his indiscretions Bradford is going to languish in every sinful moment.

She seems to surrender to him, letting his passion wash over her. He feels her arms slip around his neck. She lets her fingers trace the line between his regulation haircut and his skin. Their kiss deepens as he pulls her closer to him. Her body pressing him against the wall in the small bunk. He feels himself hardening for her. This is forbidden territory for them both.

 _Chirp._

They both hear the comm, though it's in Central's ear. He reluctantly pulls away from her realizing what it is. He tries to control his breathing as he sits up slightly. Opening the comm he answers, "Central here."

Robinson reports that they have taken care of the last of the EXALT insurgents. They had managed to get into the power generators and wreak some havoc, but Shen has assured Mission that they can fix the issues rather quickly. Central advises him to put all hands on the power issue, they can't risk any outages especially with Doctor Vahlen's science experiments. Once that is complete, Engineering can look at the loading bay. Robinson states that Delta reported that the explosion did some serious damage, the Commander and him were lucky they made it to safety. He didn't understand what made EXALT set C4 off if they were attempting to capture her.

"You can ask the Commander that question next time you see her Lieutenant. Central out." He shuts the line and looks down at her. She is lying next to him on her side, with her back twisted so her back is flat. Hearing her name she cocks her head to one side and puts a questioning look on her face.

"What is he going to ask me?"

"Why EXALT detonated C4 if they seemed to be attempting to capture you?" He says with a smirk.

She blushes and shrugs, "Ahh- yes - well, I'm sure the Spokesman will have something to say about me handling firearms from now on. "

They both stay still, neither of them knowing what to say or do next. Central finally clears this throat a little and she looks up at him. He smirks and says, "perhaps we're not adults." She smiles at his joke and reaches up for him. He takes her hand and holds it for a moment and then places it on her stomach. "Maybe Robinson's call came at the right time."

He can see she is clearly hurt by his comment. Bradford can read it in her face. She lifts herself up on one elbow to be eye to eye with him. "Why do you say that?"

"We should- I mean I should have never kissed you," he tells her. "We serve together - you're my superior officer. It can only strain things."

The Commander looks at him giving him a doubtful look, before she rolls off the cot and stands up. He knows she's thinking something through. She walks over and leans against the console. Looking back at him he can see the crinkle in her brow. "And it wasn't strained before?" Bradford swings his legs over the side of the cot as he goes to answer, but stops. "Central we've been distracting each other long before you kissed me just now." She knows he can't argue with her, not if he's being honest with himself.

"Look I'm not arguing if it's a good or bad idea." She tells him before looking down at her feet. She can feel him watching her. "I'm not the type of girl that thinks men look at her, but I know you do." She glances up at him but keeps her head low. "You do it when you think I'm not paying attention." He feels his mouth go slightly dry. "I like that you do. I like the way it makes me feel." She tells him looking up shyly at him. He smirks at her as he gets up. She is surprised as Bradford is as he starts to walk over to her.

He stops in front of her, he knows he's crossing another line as he picks up her and sits her on the edge of the console. Reaching up he lifts her chin so she is looking up at him. "I never meant to be disrespectful," he tells her.

She shakes her head a little, "I have never felt anything but respect from you Central." She tells him softly. "I hope you know that." She spreads her legs a little so he can step closer to her. He slips his hand up around her neck and pulls her into him. Placing his forehead against hers. She looks at him. "I want you and have for so long, but I won't beg you." She tells him.

He kisses her softly, "I wouldn't want that." She sucks his bottom lip gently as he pulls back from her. He feels her legs wrap around him. The fabric of her skirt sliding up her thighs. He reaches around her, his arms enveloping her, drawing her into to him. The heat begins to rise between them again. Their kiss becoming more feverish. He suddenly lifts her up, her legs sliding around his waist and he carries her back to the cot.

Putting her down he breaks their kiss and gazes down at her. His hands slide up and he starts to unbutton her blouse. He lets his fingers caress the skin from her collarbone down between her breasts. Opening the shirt he sees the gunmetal grey lace lingerie, he smiles at the sight of it. "You like?" She asks seeing his eyes light up.

He touches the strap, slipping it down her shoulder. "I do." He whispers as he kisses it. He runs the back of his knuckles down her bicep. She's so much softer than he ever imagined. She undoes the clasp to her bra and unzips her skirt. He reaches up for her face again and he tells her in the faintest whisper, "you're so incredibly beautiful."

She stands before him in nothing more than her panties. It's now her turn to undress him. Letting her hands run down his biceps, the scratchy wool of his XCom standard issue sweater seems to excite her. Her fingers find the bottom and pull it up over his head. She undoes his tie and slips it around her neck as she pulls it from his. She kisses him softly as she undoes the buttons of his dress shirt. She smiles when she sees his perfectly pressed undershirt underneath. He sees her bite her lip. "You like?" He teases her. She giggles and tells him she does as she undoes his belt.

He pulls the undershirt off as she unzips his trousers. She has him so hard. He feels like a fourteen year old boy. Afraid if she touches him he'll explode. She pushes his pants down, leaving him in his white boxer briefs. Her hands casually brushing against his hardness through the cotton cloth. She sees him close his eyes and bite his lip.

He kneels on the bed, taking her hand he starts to pull her towards him. He's not able to think clearly. She intoxicates him. He kisses her again and then looks at her, "are you sure Comm-" he catches himself and looks at the woman he has dreamed about since he first met her in the situation room. "-Maggie?"

She loves hearing her name on his lips. She tosses her hair back and a soft smile slips across her mouth. "It's the first thing I've been positive about in a long time - John." He lets his hand slip around her back and pull her onto the bed.

It feels like there is no air in the room. Each kiss they share what is left. Feeding and taking from one another as they cling to each other for life. Their hands exploring the other's body after months of wondering. The glances they have exchanged over the past several months have turned into caresses. Fingers on actual flesh.

The Commander slips on top of him. He lays flat on his back and looks up at her. Reaching back he scrunches the pillow up behind his head, leaving his arm there. Her hair is tousled and hangs down as she runs her nails lightly down his chest. A lopsided smile comes across his lips. He feels her start to rock her hips ever so slightly. He closes his eyes and groans. The cloth still between them but the sensation is unbelievable.

She sees what she is doing to him and grinds a little harder. He's solid. She can feel his cock straining to be freed. She bends over and places a kiss on his lips. Her hair falling down around him, she has such a fiery look in her eyes. Central can't fathom how unbelievably sexy she is and how she could ever think men didn't watch her and weren't consumed by her. He slips his hand around her neck and the other arm around her waist and rolls them so he is on top of her.

Reaching down he hooks his fingers in the sides of her panties pulling them down as he kisses her stomach. As she raises her legs he kisses her calf, nipping at the muscle. Bradford leans down again finding her mouth and places a deep open mouthed kiss on her as he feels her tugging at his briefs. They roll onto their sides and she lifts the fabric gently over the head of his cock. His erection springs up between them before she is able to slip the boxer briefs down his legs. She slowly wraps her fingers around the shaft and she hears a soft moan from him. She kisses him as she strokes him moving her hand gently up and down feeling the blood flowing through it.

Bradford had wanted to take it slow, show her complete tenderness but there is this urgent need to be inside her. He reaches down and lifts her leg, pulling it up his body, he holds it against him as he rocks his body forward, feeling the head of his cock against her slit. She moves slightly and he feels her wetness on him. It coats the head of his cock even before he enters her. He kisses her as he thrusts forward slipping himself inside her in one long slow stroke. Her body grips him, hugging him from the inside. Bradford takes a moment, holding still before he gently starts to move in and out. Biting his bottom lip he closes his eyes shuddering from the sensation.

He feels her fingers slip around the back of his neck and her other hand grip his bicep. She clings to him as the waves of pleasure crash over her. She is passive at first, letting him take control - it's what she needs. She's wanted to be in his arms for so long, to feel him like this - to be his. He feels her breath on his ear as she moans, whispering his name softly, "Oooh.. John." Then something takes her and she starts to move meeting his thrusts. She finds his rhythm driving him deeper. Her desire for him growing, driving him mad.

Maggie has known other men, had lovers, but she has never experienced anyone like this. Perhaps it's the months of unrequited lust that has intensified their first time together, but she doesn't think it's that. There is something more to John Bradford, in the way he looks at her and is now holding her. It's not lust, but tenderness she feels with each touch as they make love. That's what this is, making love - not sex.

He kisses her again as he reaches up, slipping his hand in her hair he looks into her eyes. Bradford moans softly whispering, "I'm going to …" She kisses him deeply as her climax starts to take her, spurred on by his words. He pulls her to him tighter, his hand gripping her ass as he thrusts harder in a steady rhythm; he feels her muscles contract around his shaft. "Ooh…" With his last thrust she feels his body harden against her he releases, coming harder than he ever has before. He kisses her, trying to stifle his cries.

She finds her body trembling all over as she comes with him. He holds still for a moment and she can feel his cock pulsing from within as he comes and then he slowly starts to move again. Urging her to come again for herself as much as for him. She feels another orgasm hit her immediately. It's not as powerful as the first, but her breath catches in her chest as it hits.

He holds her tight against his body, his hand stroking her chestnut hair that falls down her back. He kisses her forehead softly. Bradford can't believe he is holding her, that he has just made love to her after all this time. He lifts her chin so he can look into her eyes again.

She looks up at him and gives him a soft smile, "hi." She says in a whisper.

He smiles back, "hey." He places a gentle kiss on her lips and goes to say something.

She stops him by placing her hand over his mouth, "You're not going to tell me what regulations we just broke are you?" She asks smirking. She keeps her voice low and intimate.

He chuckles at her, "No, I wasn't - but now that you - "

"Ah-," she says and stops him this time with a kiss. He feels his heart melt. As she pulls away she looks at him. "I know what we did and I know what you're going to say."

"You do?" He asks her a serious look coming over his face. "Because I was just about to tell you…"

"That you have to step down, or leave HQ, right?" She cuts in. There is a slight annoyance in her voice and he tries not to chuckle at it. "I won't allow it Central. You're too important to XCom."

He pulls her in closer to him. "That wasn't it at all Commander." He says. "I was going to tell you -"

 _CHIRP_

She sighs softly hearing the comm. He smiles at her and reaches up for his ear.

"Central." He says. It's Robinson again. Engineering teams are making it down to the loading bay. They'll have an assessment for them shortly.

Bradford listens as he watches the Commander slide her legs over the side of the cot. Her back is to him and he lets his fingers trace down her spine as he hears the chatter in his ear piece. She picks up her panties on the end of the bed and reaches down for her blouse.

"No, we're fine." He says. Robinson continues to ramble on and then Bradford hears it. Five minutes. As it registers to him what this means she hears, "Central out." She looks back over her shoulder at him as she hugs her blouse to her front, covering herself. She gives him a smile. "They have power stabilized and he has a team checking the structure now. He is guessing they'll be here in five minutes."

She nods but doesn't say anything. Her silence is killing him slowly. He sits up behind her and wraps his arms around her knowing they don't have much time.. She leans back against his chest as he kisses her neck. She smiles to herself, thinking she wishes they didn't have to leave this room. They could stay here and let the war around them happen, but they have duties to fulfill. She slowly pulls away as she picks up her bra and starts to dress. Getting up slipping on her blouse, buttoning the bottom two buttons. The Commander walks over and picks up the bottle of water on the console and takes a sip. She can't bring herself to look at Central, not yet. She's afraid of what he is going to tell her and what little time they have.

Central gets up and grabs his boxers. When she pulled away from him he felt a pang of loss, like he hadn't felt before with any other woman. Watching her across the room he is not sure he can finish what he was about to say before Robinson's interruption. He slips on the boxers and grabs his pants. Pulling them on as he makes his way over to her.

Slipping his arm around her waist, he lets his hand slip into the blouse, caressing her stomach. Central hears her sigh as he kisses her neck. "Central…" she says softly. He slowly turns her towards him so he can look at her beautiful face. He reaches up and runs a finger down her cheek. Leaning in he kisses her.

Its tender and sweet. She thinks it's something she would like him to do every day for the rest of their lives. Again the time ticks in the back of her head and she starts to move, buttoning and snapping clothing. She watches him do the same. The whole time he is watching her as they straighten and erase all evidence of what has happened between the two of them.

When they are finally back to the Commander and Central who entered the room just an hour before, they meet again in the center of the small room. She looks at him and she can see he is not done with what he has to say. There are only moments before she will return to her isolated life outside these walls. Things will be awkward and perhaps even painful after they part.

He looks into her eyes as he speaks. "I was going to say - "

"I know…"

He chuckles and places his finger to her lips this time. "Permission to speak?" He asks her and she gives him a little smile. He leans in kissing her as he pulls her closer. She looks down at his chest. Shaking his head he reaches up and lifts her chin so she is looking at him again. "I was going to say - that" she feels his breath catch in his chest for a moment as he tries to bring the words to his lips. It scares her and she wants to stop him again, but she won't. "I - love you." He sees her eyes widen a little and a slight look of confusion mixed with happiness washes over her face. Her lips part for her to say something, but she can't find her voice.

"You can speak now…" he says with a small chuckle. He feels her shove him a little as she grins at him.

"I -," she starts.

"You don't have to say anyth-"

She kisses him biting his bottom lip a little as she pulls way. "Hush - that's an order." He smirks at this and gives her a nod of acknowledgement. She reaches for his cheek, her thumb tracing the bottom of his mouth. The Commander looks at his deep brown eyes, remembering the first moment she looking into them. "Say it again - one more time…" Her eyes searching his face.

"I love you Maggie," he says simply with no hesitation this time.

She smiles hearing it. "I've waited so long to hear those words from you…" She tells him softly and she sees almost as much surprise on her CO's face as she felt hearing those words moments ago. "I love you Bradford, I think…" He leans in and kisses her hard on the mouth. His arms wrapping tight around her he lifts her off the ground. They both laugh as little as they kiss.

There is a bang on the door as the rescue team reaches them. Bradford kisses her quickly one last time as they hear the locks on the door disengage. As they pull away and turn towards the door she lets go of his hand. The Delta Squad leader, Guy "Sandman" Green steps inside the room first. "Commander. Central. Are you alright?"

The Commander glances at Central and he gives her the same smirk that made her fall in love with him for. "Of course Lieutenant. I believe the Commander is ready to get back to work." Central says as he leads her to the door.


End file.
